Love at first sight, I guess
by JessieTheKiller
Summary: Natsu is the most popular boy in Fairy High. Lucy is the most unpopular girl. What happens when Natsu falls in love with Lucy? How will she react? And what does Lassana think? Little bit of GaLe too! - Updating every other day. Hope you like! R&R Pwease! I need insperation people!
1. The start

_**Okie i'm back with the first chapter thanks for the understanding i have just been busy. So here it is!**_

* * *

Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. Everybody at Fiary High loves him, The girls want to be with him and the boys want to be him. Natsu only loves one person in his life and that was the most unpopular girl in school. Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. Nobody at Fairy High noticed her the girls glared and the boys laughed. She was beautiful and amazing but no one knew why _almost_ no one liked her. Natsu he loved Lucy but the only thing he knew about her was she was pretty, and smart he liked a lot about her like, Her hair, smile, laugh, eyes, and style. He was _**NOT**_ a stalker her just watched her _**A** **LOT**_. They had all the same classes. Natsu didn't know if she knew this because the girls were always crowded around him so they never got to talk.

Lucy was sitting with her best friend at lunch, Levy. Levy is not so popular either. They were discussing the latest book. Natsu decieded to easedrop from three tables away. Though he should'nt he did.

_**NATSU'S**_** P.O.V**

"So what do you think about it?" Levy asked refering to the book

"Can't wait to read it.." She trailed off taking a bite of her chip

"I heard it was an extreme romance" Levy said eyes sparkling

"I wish Romance was real" Lucy sighed

"Dont worry it will happen. Do you like anyone?" She asked

"Just a few people caught my eye nothing much, You?" Lucy shook her head eating another chip.

"I don't want anyone else knowing but...Gejeel...DON'T LAUGH!" She whispered Gejeels name but creamed the last part

I giggled. Gajeels had a crush on her for a while. I guess someone is going to be happy

Lucy giggled

"Awh Levy i won't laugh at you" She smiled brightly

Oh i love that smile.

"There was just one boy though, I'm pretty sure it started with...a D?" She questioned

I smashed my fist on the table

"Wow man if you don't like us you can tell us" Grey said from across the table

"Sorry i just got mad, everyone should be coming by now were are..." Everyone started piling around our table

**_"_NATSU?!"**I heard Levy yell

Lucy hushed her.

_**"**WHAT" _I yelled back

Levy waved my off.

'Ok then' I thought

I started listening to their conversation again

"He has pink hair" Levy said

'Salmon, Dammit Salmon!' I yelled in my head

"It's salmon not pink" Lucy said

"YES" I yelled really loud pumping my fists 'Awh fuck Natsu you idiot' I thought

"Ugh nothing" I smiled at the girls staring at me leaning over at me

The bell to last period rang. I had to remember every class because Lucy was in them. It was easy, Homeroom, Social Studies, Darma, English, Reading, Math, Sience, Lunch, Homeroom. I know it sounds like a lot but it goes by pretty quick.

I got up and ran to class. In every class we had the same seats Lassana to my right Gajeel to my right and Lucy and Levy right in front of me.

I looked at Lucy then out of the corner of my eye i saw Lissana look at me and track down what i was looking at then glared at Lucy. I got mad...again

_**"THAT**_** BITCH"** Everyone in the quiet class jumped and looked at me

"There a problem ?" The teacher asked

"Ugh no sir" I said hiding my face

Gajeel passed a note then Lissana

Gajeel: You ok dude? Lissana: Can i talk to you after class?

Respond: Gajeel: You heard NOTHING Lissana: Im busy today tomarrow?

I gave the note to Lissana and she nodded and smiled

I wrote a note to Lucy: Hey i know we don't talk much but, can i ask you something after class?

I gave it to Lucy and she pointed to herself and whispered "Me?" I nodded and smiled

She read it and made an "0" shape with her mouth and passed a note to Levy who had the same reaction

I passed a note to Gajeel 'Levt said she liked you, ask her out while you can' I taunghted

He passed a note to Levy and she had a bigger facial reaction than Lucy then i watched Lucy, Levy, and Gajeel pass notes until the bell rang.

* * *

_**Sorry not a big LissanaXNatsu fan i'm not a Lissana fan period. Well can't wait till' next chapter!**_


	2. Questions?

_**Second chapter thanks for the reviews!**_

_**Discliamer: I own nothing!**_

* * *

_**LUCY'S P.O.V**_

I stood at the class door waiting for Natsu talking to Levey when Gajeel ran out and grabbed Levey's hand and kept running

"See you later Lucy!" She yelled back at me and smiled trying to keep up with Gajeel

Natsu came out of the class and i smiled at him

"Hi" I said cheery

"Hey" He said a big grin on his face

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked adjusting my bag on my back

"Lets go outside and talk about it" He said leading the way

After school even on a Wensday the halls were packed and there was no one outside. He lead to the big shaded tree and stoped.

"Lucy i know we never talk and i know we bearly know each other but... I love you...I guess...Will you...Be my girlfriend?" He asked stoping a couple times

"Sure!" I smiled happily

"Can i pick you up on Friday for dinner? At 5?" He asked simply

"Of course" I said. Inside me right now my organs were throwing a party

The girl Lissana walked out of the building and saw us right now Lissana me and Natsu were the only ones outside she stoped walking and stared at us

Natsu leaned down and kissed my cheek then hugged me

"Thanks" He whispered in my ear and walked off

"Bye!" I said walking the oppisite direction to my house

I saw Lissana run...she ran passed me...and around the corner

~Time~Skip~Night~

I was laying on my bed listening to my I-Pod when Things i'll never say by Avril Lavigne came on i was doing homework and scrolling Facebook when i slowly fell asleep

_**NATSU P.O.V**_

I paced back and fourth around my room

'Were do i take her?' 'How am i going to ask for her number?' 'How do i find out were she lives?' 'God i'm screwed'

I flopped on my bed and fell asleep suprisingly quickly

* * *

_**Yup not a Lissana fan. I just dont like her Sorry. Anyways Review and the chapters will come faster come on people i need insperation!**_


	3. To be continued

_**Third chapter thanks for the reviews!**_

_**I have been playing the cup song non-stop HELP ME!**_

_**Discliamer: I own nothing! (But the story)**_

* * *

_**NATSU'S P.O.V**_

I walked to class that morning looking for nothing more than Lucy. i spotted Levy talking to someone and Gajeel was...holding her hand? Well he got more protective. They walked away when the bell rang and Lucy turned around and grabbed a book out of her locker. I came up behind her and took her hand and book.

"I'll walk you to class" I smiled

"You seem happy today" She smiled back

"Because i get to see the girl i love" She pouted "What did i say something?"

"Nope nevermind just keep walking" She started walking but i soon pulled her back with out joint hands

"What's wrong?" I asked worried

"Uh-uhm ..."

"Tell meeee" I whined

"I don't get it we never talk and i bearly rememeber your name but ...you love me?" She asked confused

"Yes Lucy i do but it's more than that..."

_**~6 years ago~**_

_Natsu was sitting in the park alone but thats what he though he was only ten wandering around through the neighborhood when he came across this park. He say on the bench his hands in his pockets. He heard a sniffle and a cry. He looked around when he spotted a small figure leaning against a tree. It was night so he could not tell what it was until he got closer. It was a small girl curled in a ball crying her blonde hair cascading of to the sides and her chocolate brown eyes were puffy staring up at him._

_"Are you ok?" He asked her _

_"N-n-n-no" She studdered_

_"Whats wrong?" He asked sitting down across from her in the grass_

_"M-m-my mom d-d-died!" She sobbed louder_

_"How old are you?" He asked with no hesitation_

_"N-nine" She whimpered_

_He thought for a moment. Would'nt it be tough to loose your mother at a young age. Even though i lost my father at an age younger than hers and had no mother would'nt it be hard to loose someone extremely close to you?_

_He leaned forward and hugged her_

_"This is for you" He said handing a dragon's fang to her. He thought of giving his scarf instead but realized how specail that was_

_"Its for whenever you'r sad" He smiled. She looked at him confused with hair falling to her face_

_"T-thanks" She said calming down a bit as he tucker her hair back behind her ear_

_"Do you want me to take you home?" He asked sitting on his knees_

_"Yes...please" She agreed looking down_

**_~End of flashback~_**

"Uh-Lucy?" I asked looking into her eyes

"Yea?" She asked still glaring waiting for her answer

"Do you remember anything from before you where ten?" I asked another question trying to figure out why she did'nt seem to remember

"N-no my m-mother died. I blocked out all memories from before that to try and forget her so it would be easier to go on" She said looking down

_**LUCY'S P.O.V**_

Natsu put his hand under my chin to lift my head

"Try and remember" He said "Then you would know how i met you"

"But that would'nt answer my qwestion on why you love me" I said still trying for an answer

"Thats for another time" He said walking ahead and dragging me along

We got to class right before the late bell

_**To be** **continued**_

* * *

_**Sorry its continued its late and i want to finish my Fairy Tail episode **_

_**Hope you enjoyed it i work hard but not enough time. Anyways Review and the chapters will come faster come on people i need insperation!**_


	4. The finish of the continued

_**Fourth chapter thanks for the reviews!**_

_**Sorry i continued it before but i have the second part.**_

_**Discliamer: I own nothing! (But the story)**_

* * *

_**NATSU'S P.O.V**_

As the late bell rang we got to class and i sat in my usual spot with Lissana Levy and Gejeel but i did'nt pay much attention my eyes were fixed on Lucy until i got a note.

'Can i talk to you today?' Lissana asked and i gave the note back

'Yea' I replied on the note and she smiled widely re-reading the note over and over

What a freak. I thought

_**LUCY'S P.O.V**_

I sat down and recieved a note from Gajeel

'So... How are you and Natsu?' He wrote

'HOW DID YOU KNOW?!' I wrote back wading the note in a ball and throwing it at his face

He opened the note and read it smirking then wrote something

'Because Natsu gossips' He gave me the note and chuckled

"GOD DAMMIT!" I screamed out loud standing up then my face turned red when all eyes were on me

"Uh-ugh...Nothing" I squeaked sitting back in my chair

_**NATSU'S P.O.V**_

I sent Lucy a note

'Something wrong?' I asked

'YOU FLIPPEN GOSSIPER' She wrote back and i chuckled

'I'm sorry everyone was going to find out anyways' I wrote an apolagy

'That dos'nt mean you have to tell everyone!' She stated

'Ok princess' I handed her the note and watched her face heat up

Messing with her was fun

She turned around and flipped me off

"Fine then" I whispered to her

Nope not so princess like

_**~Time~Skip~Lunch~**_

I had Lucy sit next to me at lunch neither of us eat we both just sat in the calfeteria talking

I was already starting to love this girl more than i used to

"Lucy?" I asked quietly

"Yes natsu?" She responded. Are hands were tangled together. I did'nt make her hold mt hand i just grabbed it

**_LUCY'S P.O.V_**

What he asked suprised me

"Do you...love me back?" He asked even more quiet than before

"Natsu" She sighed sqeazing my hand "I don't absolutly love you like i would die for you the only reason i accepted was because i want to keep you happy, I know we have met before and i know that you care and love for me but..."

"So i will have to win your love?" He asked getting competitive

"Almost, more like make me love you" I said smiling

"I hope this is easy because the faster the better" He said looking down at the table in front of us

"Why's that?" I asked with no hesitation

"So i'll get to explore sooner" He said a smirk planted on his face

My face turned red and i looked away and spotted Levy and Gajeel talking and they were sitting so close Levy might as well be IN his lap

I was'nt able to move an inch before Natsu pulled me real close to him. his body heat was crazy. I touched his forhead with mine

"Are you sick? Your realy hot" I asked worried for him

He leaned closer and kissed me it was'nt passionate just a quick peck but still made my face red

God whats with all the red faces Levy has one over there to

"Nope just a usual" Natsu said as i moved back down away from his face

_**~Time~Skip~After~School~**_

I- or should i saw we? Yea _we _were walking out of the school holding hands

"Why don't i walk you home?" Natsu asked smiling

"But you live down the other way i don't want you to walk more" I said with a flusterd face

"You look cute like that" he smiled wider "I live just a couple houses down, i usually take the long way so i could get a drink on the way but, walking my girlfriend home is better than any drink" He said moving a little closer to me

I moved over the other way

"Ugh fiiine" I pouted

"There something wrong with that?" He asked worried he did something wrong

"Nope" I pulled my hand out of his and jumped on his back wrapping my arms around his neck. He looked suprised "RUN HORSEY RUN!" I yelled as he ran down the street

_Best day ever._

* * *

_**I'm sorry if my chapters are short i just don't have enough time. But, i will make sure to make as many chapters as i can?**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it i work hard but not enough time. Anyways Review and the chapters will come faster come on people i need insperation!**_


	5. Facepalm

_**Fifth chapter thanks for the reviews!**_

_**I hope you like :D**_

_**I am sorry for the lateness and the spelling i dont really go through spelling sorry!**_

_**Discliamer: I own nothing! (But the story)**_

* * *

_**LUCY'S P.O.V**_

The next morning was like a normal one...so far...The maid cooked breakfast and i got ready as usual...

There was a knock on the door. I knew who it was and raced to the door but the maid (Virgo) made it there first

*Facepalm* 'Awh fuck' I thought as she swung the door open and a certain salmon haired boy was standing there

"Uhm...Uhm...Uhm...Virgo, you did NOT see this" I ran out the door grabing his hand and ran out the front gate

I continued running when i heard Natsu beg for me to slow down

"Sorry" I apoligized

"Its..ok" He said in between pants

By now we where already half way to the school so i decieded to walk the rest of the way

"How are you not out of energy" He pouted taking deep breaths

"How do you not have energy?" I furrowed my eyebrows "Your on the football team are you not?"

"Yes i am i just cant run that flippen fast for that flippen long" He threw his hands in the air

"Ok, ok sorry" I put my hands up in defeat

He pulled me to his chest still breathing heavily but calming down

"I forgot but, good morning" He said smiling down at me

"Good morning" I smiled up at him "But..."

"What?" He asked looking me in the eye

"I feel...like...im being watched" I looked around

"Hm, might just be someone walking by but im sure the'll keep walking"

"Yea like seeming two people hug in the middle of a random street is not intresting" I rolled my eyes

I looked around one more time and saw a white haired girl looking right at us and who else would'nt be freaked out. Then i noticed her eyes...yup thats Lissana. Shes been watching me a lot lately

"Hm" Natsu said looking down at me seeing my eyes rooled the other way but my head straight "What is it?" Natsu whispered

"Its...Lissana" I whispered looking back at him

"She's to clingy" He whisperd then he did the unexpected he untangled his hands from around me grabbed my arms leaned down and kissed me. That had to be the longest kiss i have ever had because i was panting for air after Lissana ran away

"You could...have...just..walk away.." I breathed for air

"I didn't want to" He protested

"Oh whatever lets go" I started walking away as he caught up and grabbed my hand

* * *

_**I'm sorry if my chapters are short i just don't have enough time. But, i will make sure to make as many chapters as i can. I am SO SORRY this is WAY TO LATE i promise to work harder!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it i work hard but not enough time. Anyways Review and the chapters will come faster come on people i need insperation!**_


	6. To be continued 2

_**Sixth chapter thanks for the reviews!**_

_**I hope you like :D**_

_**I am sorry for the spelling i dont really go through it sorry!**_

_**Discliamer: I own nothing! (But the story)**_

* * *

_**Lassana's P.O.V**_

I had an idea..on how to get _my _Natsu

I stooped around a couple times talking to a few suspicious people

So by the end of second period Lucy's locker had **AT LEAST **5 notes in it

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

I exited second period and went to get my drama lines out of my locker but i was soon followed my Natsu clinging you my thin sweater's hood

As i opened my locker a note fell out while four other sat cozily on my heavier sweater

Natsu picked up the note and read it before i could look at the others he took them all out of my personal space and said "Your not aloud to read theese" then walked off to his locker

...Ok then. I heard Levy scream behind me and hug me from behind

"Lucy it felt like i have'nt talked to you in forever! Come walk with me and Gajeel to drama!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the Gajeel standing in the hall watching us come over. While me and Levy held hands she also held Gajeels in the other.

"More like little ducklings" Natsu laughed following us from behind

Gajeel laughed back "Then walk with us and well have three little ones" He laughed some more as Natsu grabbed my hand

"So, Natsu, what did they say?" I asked wondering if they were compliments, conffesions or made out of hatred

"I said your not aloud to know" He giggled with a smile

_**No one**_could say no to _**that**_smile

"Ok" I smiled back then continued following Gajeel and Levy to the drama class

_**Natsu P.O.V**_

Its hard to believe that Lassana would send Lucy such notes

It didn't say that it was her but i could tell im the only one that knows Lassanas hand writing and how she does the bubble o above the i and how she does the little ~ after writing something to someone

The notes were horrible one said "If you dont break up with Natsu you die" I dont know how anybody could say something like that to someone so precious and fragile

I snapped out of my thought as i was wipped around "Natsu look out you almost ran into that pole" Lucy whined

"Oh..Im sorry" I said back taking a pause to think about what happend

**~Time~Skip~After~School~**

I was walking down the street with the sleeping Lucy on my back

Yea she must be tired after a day like this

In the small glass shard on the sidewalk i saw the reflection of me and Lucy then someone...behind us

I just kept walking. Oh, it could just be another student walking home

Then i thought

The only people that live down this street is me and Lucy

...

Lassana ran in front of us stoping me and making Lucy stir in her sleep

"Oh, hi" I said

"Why?" Lassana asked

"Why what?"

"Why her why not me?" Her eyes changing expresions from anger, sadness, to wonder

"Well its...complicated"

"What do you mean complicated!" She yelled

"Shh you'll wake her" I whispered

"Her...its all you care about now" She got quieter

"Thats not true" I snaped "I care about a lot you just need to get your flippen ass over just a small couple its not even close to a serious relationship yet and your all ready fucking shit up for us, your lucky i got those notes out of her locker before she saw them so stop being such a fucking asshole and get the fuck over it!" I walked away in anger

As i made a bee-line for my house Lucy woke up

"N-natsu" She yawned

"Good morning!" I chirped

"But its not morning" She cried

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

_**I'm sorry if my chapters are short i just don't have enough time. But, i will make sure to make as many chapters as i can. I am SO SORRY this is WAY TO LATE i promise to work harder!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it i work hard but not enough time. Anyways Review and the chapters will come faster come on people i need insperation!**_


	7. New house, New people

_**Seventh chapter thanks for the reviews!**_

_**I hope you like :D**_

_**I am sorry for the spelling i dont really go through it sorry!**_

_**Discliamer: I own nothing! (But the story)**_

* * *

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

"But its not morning" I cried

"Oh fine ok its not" He serrendered

It took me a while to realize we were'nt going to my house

"Were are we going?" I asked sleepily trieng to get off his back but the tight grasp on my legs told me different

"My house...i guess" He paused

"Ok then" I closed my eyes and layed my head on his neck

"Are you still tired?" He asked me not turning his head in fear of hurting me

"Just a little" I said quietly

He walked to his house gates rather to quickly for me because when he moved his arm to open the gate i jumped out of my half-asleep trance and almost fell off his back

He chuckled "Its ok im just opening the gate"

"Could you let me down now?" I asked squeezing my arms around his neck a little as he let me go

He opened the gate and gestured for me to come in

"Thanks"

"Anything for the princess" He smiled brightly

"Didn't i say not to call me that" I mumbled

"Maybe..." He said back and opened the front door "Oh and if you see Wendy just tell her were friends"

"Wh-" "NATSU!" I heard a childs voice and saw a blue blur

"Oh god" Natsu facepalmed "Im home!" He shouted

"Welcome home" I heard another feminine voice call from what seems to be the kitchen

The house was **VERY **big it was just a little more **GIANT **than mine

"Wow" I said looking around the living room

Natsu grabbed my hand and ran up the stares "Uhm well be...Studing!" He took a moment to find an excuse

When we entered the room he shut and locked the door

"Im sorry" He said as i sat down on his bed and he continued to lean against the door "There to crazy" He apoligized

"Its ok" I asured him "You havn't met my family yet" i giggled

He slide down the door flopping on the floor "I'v had enough today" He saighed and layed his head back on the door

I jumped of the bed and sat in front of him "Is something wrong?" I tilted my head to one side

"No nothing" he picked his head up from off of the door and slouched forward

I leaned forward and put my forhead against his

I let out a sigh and closed my eyes i could have fallen asleep until he pushed me back on the floor and held my arms above my head

"Na-" I wasn't able to finish the name before he pressed his lips against mine

He licked my lips begging for an entrence so i couldent deny, i opened my mouth and his tounge plunged into my mouth

My eyes got big when the bedroom door opened even though it was locked

Awh fuck

A small girl with blue hair

The same one from earier

I wiggled my finger as if a "Hello" because my mouth was...curently unavailable

She waved back at me awkwardly "Uhm Natsu?" The girl sounded and he jumped at the sudden voice

He broke the kiss and layed his forhead on mine "Errrrr...yea?" He asked not making any other movements

"Did...you...finish your homework?" She asked trying to look away but clearly failing

"...Tell her i dont have any?" He moved his eyes as if he was trying to look at her

"Sure..." She shut the door and it locked again

He let go of my hands and rolled over laying next to me as he let out another sigh

"Who was that?" I asked rolling to look at him

"My little sister" He said looking at the ceiling

"Oh...she was cute but she didn't look a lot like you"

He frowned "Are you saying im not cute"

"No your very cute but i was just saying she didn't look like you" He smiled

"Shes my step-sister" he looked over at me then rolled over to face me

"Thats nice" I said quietly

"So...Do you...Love me yet?" He took some pauses

"You know Natsu its going to take more than carring me and kissing me" But then emitiatly regreted it

"So does that mean you want...something more?" He smirked at the end

"No!" I yelled and punched his shoulder

He chuckled and stood up picking me up from the ground and laying me on the bed

"Tell your parents your staying here tonight" He layed next to me

I pulled my phone out and started violently pressing buttons at lightning speed

He stared in non-belief for a moment then shook his head

_**Natsu's P.O.V**_

Its hard to think that im actually with the girl i'v loved

* * *

_**I'm sorry if my chapters are short i just don't have enough time. But, i will make sure to make as many chapters as i can. If you want the next chapter your gonna have to Review! Ok, ok maybe not, i just like reveiws.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it i work hard but not enough time. Anyways Review and the chapters will come faster come on people i need insperation!**_


	8. Lassana The Stalker

_**Eighth chapter thanks for the reviews!**_

_**I hope you like :D**_

_**I am sorry for the spelling i dont really go through it sorry!**_

_**So while you people go through my story im going through child-abuise and thanks to Syaoran837 i hope im going to make a better chapter**_

_**Discliamer: I own nothing! (But the story)**_

* * *

_**~Later~That~Night~**_

**_Lucy P.O.V_**

So we will be sleeping...in the same damn bed?! I was mentally flipping out

_**Natsu P.O.V**_

So we will be sleeping in the same bed?! I smirked

_**Lassana P.O.V**_

Im still trying at Natsu even though he rejected me and told me i was a bad person im not giving up

He hasn't had a real girlfriend in 3 years and that was when he had Sue but now i finaly got the courage to ask him out and he goes for her, HER?!

So i stalk them to make sure nothing goes out of plan and right now...well im outside Natsu's bedroom window

As long as they dont sleep in the same...bed

I turned around to see Natsu completly under the blanket and Lucy was facing the other direction

I left a mental note to scream and hit the wall later

So as long as they don't...touch...eachother in bed it'll all be good

I mean Lucy is just staying the night it's not like Natsu planned to do something...different...with her

Natsu threw the blanket off and wrapped his hand around Lucy's waist

My face got red

Would you call this porn if this went any farther?

Probably...

But i decieded to stay longer

Natsu kissed the side of her face and i think...was she sleeping?

She jumped and he quickly moved away crawling under the blanket as she stretched her arms above her head

She looked around to find him

I wish i could hear them

I opened a window slighly since well no one locks there windows now-a-days

"Im sorry" Natsu whined

"Why?" I heard Lucy say after she layed down in the position she was in before Natsu had inturupted her sleep

"Ughm nevermind?" He almost asked

Damn right he shouldn't be sorry

"Theres no reason for you to be sorry" Did she read my fucking mind?!

He mumbled something and slowly stretched out from under the blanket's

He jumped on Lucy and they both tumbled on off the bed to where i couldn't see them

Damn

I ran around the house to the window on the other side of the room

I decieded to open that window a little to since i wanted to hear what they where saying

She was laying with her back down to the floor and him on top

"Say i love you?" Natsu asked

My face got red with anger again

I didn't want her to say it

"Sorry Natsu i can't" She whispered i was bearly able to make out what she said

Since its Friday i could sit here and wath them all night

Oh god

No

I wouldn't

Or would I?

Im a stalker! I facepalmed

I came out of my thoughts to see Natsu's lips against hers

Awh fuck

They broke apart

"Now will you?" He wined

Hes such a child

"I told you already i cant say 'I love you' so someone i dont completly love"

So she doesn't love him

Hes mine

"I'll make you love me" He glared down at her

"No!" She yelled and squirmed out from under him and crawling on the bed under the covers

She curled in a ball under the pillow

"..." Natsu stared with his hand out that was about to touch her before she flipped out and hid

"Well then" He walked on the other side of the bed and layed down

She peeked her head out and pulled a blanket over him

"Dont catch a cold" She lectured rolling back over to face me

As she closed her eyes Natsu inched toward her

He wrapepd his arm and leg around her and pulled her to his chest

"Your mine" He closed his eyes

She giggled

I decided to stay just to make sure nothing 'serious' happens

She squirmed down more to get the covers over her arms

I sighed out loud

She jumped up and looked around making Natu get up

"Whaaa" Natsu whined

Did he rely fall asleep that fast

I lost my balance and fell into the bush behind me

I crawled as fast as i could to the other side of the house again

"Natsu are you hearing this?"

"It was probably just a squirrel" He whined again and layed back down

"Your probably right" She layed down with him

Im getting so flustered

Im seeing my crush care for a girl other than me

Do you know how hard that is!?

Probably not

Anyways

I absolutly hate Lucy if you don't know that already

So seeing her with _**MY**_boyfriend makes me mad

Well he's not nessasarily my boyfriend

He's just a boy-friend

I think

Well anyways

Ugh my face is red thinking about it

Hm well

I don't know

I didn't want to stalk him though

No one will love me if they find out im a stalker

Do i sound to desprate?

Grrr its so fustrating

I don't know what to do

Well anyways

Lucy and Natsu have sucluded themseves from the rest of the school they won't talk to anyone but Gajeel and Levy so no one is bothering to talk to them

I wonder if they...

*Smack* Im so stupid

Why think that

At this time

_**WHY?!**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED-LASSANA THE STALKER**_

* * *

_**I'm sorry if my chapters are short i just don't have enough time. But, i will make sure to make as many chapters as i can. If you want the next chapter your gonna have to Review! Ok, ok maybe not, i just like reveiws.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it i work hard but not enough time. Anyways Review and the chapters will come faster come on people i need insperation!**_


	9. AN

**Hey guys I am so sorry for not uploading but i'm taking a break. I'm making my stories better though. I know i will be uploading my story "I fell in love with a serial killer" though so i'm not completly gone. Dont be mad!**


End file.
